My Boyfriend's Closet
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: "Ally, where do you get that shirt?" "Her boyfriend's closet..." Trish muttered, not thinking she was heard. Lester turned around and Ally looked at her with wide eyes. "Umm...I mean the name of the store. It's called My Boyfriend's Closet, right Ally?"/Covering up that you were with your bf overnight from your dad is hard. Its even harder when you are only wearing his shirt...


**A/N: Hello fanfic world once again, Im back with an new fic. So I had this idea since like earlier last year and I finally feel like I perfected it. Here it is... I won't keep you long. Oh, and about American Dream...well, Im working on it. For now, enjoy this.**

* * *

My Boyfriend's Closet

Things got a little intense last night between Austin & Ally. A simple songwriting session turned into things that Ally would blush in the deepest red if you refered to it in her presence. The two now laid on the big couch up in the practice room, with only two blankets shielding the world with all that was given to them.

Austin woke up first, smiling down at the brunette cuddled in his chest. He decided to wake her up. Kissing her neck a couple of times, Ally wakes up with a smile."Stop it, Austin." She said with a sleepy giggle. "Good morning to you too, Ally." She looks up at him. "Last night was amazing and different." Austin finally said after releasing Ally's neck. Ally looks up at Austin. "It was...but we have done this before, what's so different?" Ally asked curiously. "I don't know. It was just more passionate." Austin answering smiling down at her. "Are you saying this stuff to convince me to another round?" He shrugged. "Partially..." Austin rolled over onto her and was about to start again when Ally glanced at the clock on the wall and screamed.

"Whoa, Ally. We haven't even started." Ally grabbed a blanket and got up before looking for clothes. "Its almost 10! My dad is coming to open the store any minute. He thinks I'm slept over at Trish's house." Austin gets up and starts getting dressed as Ally still looks for her bag. "I thought your dad trusted us in here." Ally sighed and went for the closet. "Yeah, well since we are dating now, my dad is very particular about our late night sessions, so I asked Trish to cover for me last night." Austin smirked. "Oooh, rebellion Ally. I like it." Ally rolled her eyes. "Not now, Austin. UGH!" She slams the closet door. "I HAD to take all my wearable clothes out the closet yesterday." Ally said frustrated. "Where are your bag with your new clothes in it?" Ally shrugged. Austin tripped on her bag which was beneath the couch. "Austin, be careful if you find it. I think I left it open."

At the exact moment, Austin picked up her bag to have all her clothes hit the floor. He picks them all up before leading against the window. "Got them." Austin said. Ally turns around to see him holding them and the window door starting to shake. "AUSTIN, THAT WINDOW IT'S…" Before she could finish, the window opens up due to the pressure Austin had on it and the clothes flew out his hand out of sight. He manage to hang onto to two items but the others fell two-stories to the concrete below. "unstable…" Ally finished. "I save the undies…?" He said, nervously. She went up to look out the window and realized her garments were gone for good. She grabbed the undergarments from Austin before putting them on the couch. She then proceed to freak out. "What am I going to wear? My dad will be here any second and my shift starts in about 30 minutes...but I still have to be here."

Austin sighed. "Okay, I can go to your house and get you some clothes. Huh…" Austin rushes to the closet and grabs a plaid shirt of his and her jacket. "Lucky, I have something you can wear. You can do something with this?" Ally takes the clothes and looks at them closely. _Hmm…_ , she thought. Remember something she saw online, the brunette quickly puts on it her undergarments while rolling her eyes at Austin's whistling. She then puts the on the plaid shirt and rearranges it into a dress. She then puts the jacket over.

"So it may not be the longest dress, but it would work long enough for you to get to my house and back for my stuff." Ally said, adjusting the outfit. "Now come on, we have to go." Ally & Austin run downstairs. As they reached the bottom, the front doors opened. The duo froze in panic, but were relieved to realize it was Trish. "Trish, you scared the mess out of us." Ally said as she got behind the counter. "Well, sorry. But I figure someone would have to help you keep up the lie you were with Austin last night. And….OMG what are you wearing?" Trish stated as she walked to the counter.

"Well...it's Austin's shirt...he is letting me use it." Ally said. "Speaking of Austin….", she turns around to see him, messing with the drums. "AUSTIN!" she slightly screams. He gets up and remembers their original plan. "Oh right, I need your keys." Austin stated and Ally sighs. "They are in my purse upstairs, please make sure it stays away from the window..." The girls heard an mumbled 'I know' as he goes upstairs and grabs the stuff. "Why didn't you just wear your stuff from yesterday?" Trish asked. "My dad was already suspicious enough Trish…" Ally sighed. "He gonna do like a full check to make sure we aren't fooling him. Especially since me and Austin have been dating for some time now." Austin then goes back downstairs and goes to kiss Ally goodbye.

"Austin, you gotta go!" Ally said, pushing him away. Austin blows an air kiss and Ally rolls her eyes but catches it. Austin heads out the back door. Ally starts preparing the cash register as Trish goes to sit on the benches. "Question, Trish..." The latina put down the magazine she was reading. "How did you get into the store...it was locked." Trish shrugged. "Your dad gave me a key a long time ago when I worked for a week. He never asked for it back, so I just kept it." Ally nodded understandably and started inventory on the store when her dad walked up to the door. Trish whistled and Ally quickly returned to behind the counter.

"Hi Ally...and Trish. What are you doing here early? Ally's shift isn't until 11." Lester said with his hands crossed. "Ummm...we decided to surprise you." Trish said unsurely. He turned towards Ally who nodded, quickly. "Yeah, dad. We figured might as well get here early since we had nothing else to do." She then flashed her dad a smile. Lester sighed. "Aww, aren't you the best sweetie. Come give your dad a hug." Ally walks from behind the counter and goes to give her dad one when he screams. "Ally, what are you wearing?" She stopped and realized her outfit. Trish looks at her in worry and without an proper response. The shirt barely makes it to her knees and was slowly making her clevage more visble. Lester looks at both girls waiting for an explanation.

"Because it looks like a guy's shirt turned into a dress, a certain guy's shirt..." He continued. Ally blushed and avoid any eye contact with her dad. She examined the tight situation she is in. She knew her dad was currently trying to figure out the origin of the shirt and it certainly wasn't Trish's house. Sure, she may have a sweatshirt or two of Austin's but flannels, no and having a guy's plaid shirt on, especially in the movies mostly symbolized one thing. "Ally, where did you get the shirt?" Lester asked once again, taking her out of her thoughts. "Her boyfriend's closet..." Trish muttered, not thinking she was heard. Lester turned around and Ally looked at her with wide eyes. "Umm...I mean the name of the store. It's called My Boyfriend's Closet, right Ally?" They both looked at her.

"YEAH...umm. They sell boy-style clothing into stuff a teenage girl can wear. Like this dress." Ally showed off the outfit nervously, keeping up with Trish's improv plan. "Why haven't I heard of this store before?" He asked. "Because…." Trish said, running to Ally's side. "Ally has been chosen to exclusively advertise it to the public to promote its online debut." Ally nodded. "And we were just about to tweet about it now?" Ally tried saying but it ended up becoming a question more than a statement. Trish frantically nodded and grabbed her phone.

"Say cheese, Ally." Ally posed for the picture as her dad watched closely. Trish then added a caption and posted it online. "See." Trish said, showing Mr. Dawson the post. ' _Check out Ally in #MyBoyfriendsCloset appeal. To be available online soon.'_ He nodded. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry I made the wrong call. I know my sweetie wouldn't lie to me." He pinched Ally's cheek. "I'm going to my office, girls." Ally and Trish both wave bye until he closes the door. They both release a long sigh. "That was way too close…" Ally said. "Nice fake store name by the way." she continued as she headed to the door and flipped the closed sign to open. Trish shrugged. "It's kinda catchy if you think about." Ally nodded in agreement. "And the best part is that...I showed your dad a tweeter draft. It was never posted." Ally sighed once again in relief. "Well, that covers up all our loose ends. Now, I just need to stay behind the counter until Austin comes with my clothes." Ally listed as she finally reaches behind the counter. "How does he know which clothes to get?" Trish asked curiously.

"Oh no."

* * *

An hour and a phone call later, Ally got Austin to drop her old Wicked Kitty costume he manage to find in her closet and bring her normal clothes instead. She also managed to stay behind the counter while he was away. Austin came through the back door once again with her clothes in a bag, followed by Dez who was tinkering with his camera. "I got your clothes, Ally." He said as he ran up to her and kissed her. Ally pushed him off and grabbed the bag out his hand. "Let me change first, can you watch the counter?" Austin nodded and she started to head up the stairs. She was halfway up when she heard Dez. "I still can't believe you guys manage to fool Mr. Dawson into thinking Ally slept over with Trish, when she was really getting busy with you in the practice room last night."

"WHAT?!" They all look to see Lester out of his office. Ally looked at the clock. _'1 o' clock lunch break.'_ , she thought and put her head down in shame. Mr. Dawson looked at Austin, who had at this point started edging his way to his door. Dez looked confused. "Was I not suppose to say anything?" he asked. "Not out loud." Austin whispered harshly. "Austin…" Lester started. "Ummm… I'm gonna just leave for like the next two years...bye." The blonde said before running out of the store. Lester then looked at Ally, who was at the practice room door."Hi…" she said nervously, before closing the practice room door with her inside.

"ALLY!"

* * *

 **E/N:Yeah, I know the cast can't whistle and that the t-stuff it kinda vague. Done complaining...okay. Review and share please?**  
 **-Tatertat**


End file.
